Biggs and Wedge
Biggs and Wedge are a running gag in the Final Fantasy series. They appear always as a duo, and are named after Star Wars characters Biggs Darklighter and Wedge Antilles, Luke Skywalker's Red Squadron wingmen in Episode IV: A New Hope. Appearances ''Final Fantasy IV Biggs and Wedge appears in ''Final Fantasy IV: The After as Red Wings soldiers who die protecting Prince Ceodore from an attack led by the Mysterious Woman. The game reveals that Biggs and Wedge were actually the two soldiers who questioned Cecil about stealing the Water Crystal of Mysidia at the beginning of Final Fantasy IV. ''Final Fantasy VI In ''Final Fantasy VI, Biggs and Wedge are temporary playable characters. They are soldiers of the Empire, and accompany Terra Branford on her mission to Narshe at the beginning of the game. Upon reaching the frozen Esper, however, they are seemingly killed and never seen again. Ted Woolsey, the translator for the game, translated them as Vicks and Wedge due to his reputation for creative translations. Vicks was changed back to Biggs in subsequent re-releases. Equipment and Stats Vicks and Wedge are temporary characters, and their stats are never seen because they spend their entire time seen in Magitek Armor. They come equipped with a MithrilBlade and Buckler, as well as leather hats and armor, but they can never be removed as they are temporary. Abilities Vicks and Wedge use Magitek as their special ability. ''Final Fantasy VII In ''Final Fantasy VII, Biggs (left) and Wedge (right) are members of the rebel group AVALANCHE, and are seen with a third friend, Jessie. They participate in the raids on the No. 1 Reactor and No. 5 Reactor. They are killed in the attack by Shin-Ra on Sector 7. ''Final Fantasy VIII :''For the enemy page, see Biggs and Wedge (Final Fantasy VIII) In ''Final Fantasy VIII, Major Biggs and Lieutenant Wedge are members of the Galbadia Army. Squall Leonhart, Zell Dincht, Selphie Tilmitt, and Seifer Almasy first meet them in the Dollet Radio Tower, where they are reinstalling it. Squall, Zell, and Selphie fight them, but they are blown away by Elvoret. They are next seen in the D-District Prison, where they have been demoted to Lieutenant and Private, respectively. They are sent to deal with Zell, Selphie, and Quistis Trepe, who have escaped from their cell. Their last appearance is in Lunatic Pandora, where they are considering retiring from the G-Army. Triple Triad *The Wedge & Biggs is a Level 5 Card. *It has no elemental attribute. *1 Card can be refined into 1 X-Potion. ''Final Fantasy X In ''Final Fantasy X, Biggs and Wedge guard the Blitzball stadium in Luca and can be recruited for your blitzball team. They are considered upper-tier players in blitzball. Biggs' Stats Wedge's Stats ''Final Fantasy XII In ''Final Fantasy XII, Biggs and Wedge return for a very small cameo appearance. Under the names of Gibbs and Deweg, they are two Archadian soldiers guarding the entrance to the Mosphoran Highwaste. However, the player can gain earlier access to the Highwaste by riding a Chocobo up to them. Gibbs will reveal his hatred of Chocobos, and start to back off, claiming he used to work around Chocobos when he was younger, and could never get their smell out without the help of cologne. Eventually, he'll run away, and Deweg will follow, opening up access to the Highwaste. This is the only time players can see the two. Category: Characters Non-Final Fantasy appearances ''Chrono Trigger In ''Chrono Trigger, Biggs and Wedge, once again translated as Vicks and Wedge, make appearances as a sideshow attraction in Norstein Bekkler's Lab in the Millenial Fair. A third character, Piette, appears as well here, possibly a reference to the Imperial Admiral Piett. ''Kingdom Hearts II In ''Kingdom Hearts II, Biggs and Wedge, along with their friend Jessie, are shopkeepers. Also, the trio of Hayner, Pence and Olette, because of certain physical and personality similarities, recall the trio of Biggs, Wedge and Jessie, respectively, from Final Fantasy VII Category:Final Fantasy VI player characters Category:Final Fantasy VII non-player characters Category:Final Fantasy VIII non-player characters Category:Blitzball players